Nightwalker vs the Sailor Scouts
by The Selenite
Summary: A breed is lose in Tokyo, and the TPD has asked for help from the NOS, a department dealing in the supernatural. For Tatsuhiko Shido, it's just another breed. But for the sailor scouts living there, it's a matter of life and death.
1. 1st Chapter

Prologue: First Encounter  
  
  
The rain beat down hard on the streets. I had just moved here, following my one lifeline, Officer Yayoi Matsunaga of the NOS, on a mission involving a Breed. Unfortunately, the only real clue as to what we're dealing with was that one word. That and a string of gruesome fatalities caused by the Breed. The Breed are demons, in the worse sense of the word. Shapeshifting, possession, and a knack for killing in some of the most gruesome ways I've seen in the six hundred years of my death. That's the only way I can describe them. They feed off your soul, leaving behind an empty husk of the person. My name is Tatsuhiko Shido, and I'm a vampire. I feed on the living, out of need and my bite is deadly, killing those that are bitten by me, and in turn, they rise as vampires to walk the night and kill. Unlike them, I've still retained that which makes a man whole, their soul…  
  
As I sat in my desk, feet propped on it, Yayoi sat thinking. Guni(a little green psychotic "Urban Faerie of Happiness" who followed me since my arrival in Japan) floated/sat nearby. Riho(my girlfriend, who I was forced to turn when Kane, another vmpire nearly killed her) was looking at the pictures from the case files. Yayoi got up and walked over to me, almost mad. "Shido, why don't you go find something to do, instead of sitting around all day. And don't give me that excuse that the sunlight burns, cause I know you and Riho both can go out in it." Smiling, I stood up and grabbed my coat and hat. By profession, I'm a detective, aiding the NOS as they kill the Breed. Usually, Yayoi doesn't tell me to go out, except for something important as well. "Maybe she's having a bad day?" I said to no one in particular as I walked out onto the streets, putting my sunglasses on and going towards the park.  
After walking for almost half an hour, I reached the unusually empty park. The sun had began to set, it's light already blocked by the buildings. Smiling, I walked towards the center of the park. On arrival, I noticed across the small pond a group of girls. Curious, I hid around, disappearing to the other side, and in the process, leaving coat, hat and sunglasses where I had been. I reappeared on top of a small shed-like structure, in the style of suit I preferred, a late Renaisance tuxedo, with my hair grown out at the back and tied to a tail, as was the style I had been witnessed in life. The girls were in an odd dress, and looking to the west as in fear almost. I looked in that direction and saw a smaller girl there, knocked out on the ground. Standing above here, with one of it's claws held in a menacing stance, was the nightbreed I had been sent to find and kill. Without thinking, my eyes went their catlike amber and I leapt at the breed, a sword materializing in hand. The nightbreed noticed me immediately and moved away, ten lunged forward, as to swat me aside. The girls behind me wasted no time and one with long pigtails ran forward and grabbed the small pink-haired girl, and whilst her companions let off various magical attacks, she carried her away. I felt a burning sensation in my back and fell forward, my sword hitting the ground and dissipating, a puddle of blood forming where it landed. The breed hissed at me and took possession of a nearby bird and flew away. I started to get up, as a foot pressed into my back.   
"Who in the world are you?" came a voice from above me.  
"Who sent you? The Negaverse?" Came another.  
I rolled away and ran, jumping onto the side of a nearby building and running straight up it. I had no time for chat. The breed would be very agitated and even more hungry at the lose of a meal. This would be bad for the next person it met….  
  
  
  
  
This is my first try, and sort of an introduction between the main character of Nightwalker: Midnight Detective and the Sailor Senshi. Of course, it's mostly going to be in Nightwalker's usual way, which mean people will get killed. Violently, for those who've never seen/heard of the series. If people ask, I will explain the characters. 


	2. 2nd chapter

As soon as I reached the building's roof, I began to leap from roof to roof, looking for a bridge or other possible place it would roost. Then, on an after though, I turned and headed back to the park, climbing down the side of a building and leaving an alley to get there. The girls had already left, which gave me some relief as I grabbed my coat and hat. I then returned back to the apartment.  
  
On the way, I passed a school. On a whim, I walked onto it's terrace, seeing a teen that couldn't have been more than 16. He stood looking up at the moon, then turned and froze. I turned to look behind me, and seeing nothing, turned around to find him gone. I walked over to where he had been and looked around, not confused but curious. A crunching and the wet slap of something on the ground caught my attention and I turned to face it. The breed sat on the building, what remained of a person in its maw, which it snapped shut and turned to run. Something tapped against my foot, and looking down, I saw the remains of an arm there. Sickened, I ran up after the breed, and began to chase it across the roofs once more. Dawn was approaching quickly and it turned, running down an empty building and diving into a grate at the base of an apartment building. I looked around, noticing nothing of resemblance. Walking to the street, I looked around, and pulled my coat up, before continuing to someplace I recognized. Walking down the street, past the school, I noticed a pair of girls. They seemed familiar, somehow. Especially the blonde pigtailed one. I kept walking past them. I realized who they were, just as I caught a glance of them watching me. I kept walking calmly. I got back to the apartment without further incident.  
  
Yayoi was inside, waiting for me. "Where have you been all day?" She said accusingly.  
  
"Uh, where's Riho?" I replied, putting my hat and coat on the rack.  
  
She scowled at me. "Answer me, Shido, where were you? This case has me stressed out and it doesn't help that I can't get in touch with you when you're out on a walk."  
  
Smiling, "I was indeed walking, and encountered the breed. Twice. Once in the park, the other by the school," I said. Her face softened a small bit.  
  
"We'd better go check it out then." She said, turning to walk out.  
  
"I'd rather get a bite to eat first." I said smiling, fangs sliding out. She looked at me and waved her finger in my face, then headed to the door.  
  
"You know the drill. No breed, no feeding." She said.  
  
"Do I always follow it?" I replied. She was about to answer when a knock came from the door. My eyes went back to normal, fangs retracting. Yayoi opened the door, a troupe of girls waiting there. I sat at my desk, waking Guni. She didn't object much, darting to my hair in an instant. The girls walked in and seated themselves, all looking at me. Riho walked in behind them, smiling.  
  
"Hey Mr. Shido!" Her pale face beamed and the girls that entered before her were surprised at this.  
  
"So, what can we do for you ladies?" I said standing up.  
  
"We saw you at the park, yesterday morning, but you ran away. We saw you today and followed you here. We want to know what connection you have with the creature running around here." The tall brunette replied.  
  
"How about some introductions first?" I said, walking around from my desk. Yayoi looked at me and, with a nod, walked out, her gun in hand.  
  
"My name's Serena." Said the pigtailed blonde.  
  
"Lita." Was the response from the brunette.  
  
"Rei." Came the dark-haired girl.  
  
"Mina" Replied the other blonde.  
  
"Ami." Was the reply of the final teen.  
  
"And I'm Renie!!!" Said the little girl, jumping up and down, a round floating ball behind her.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Tatsuhido Shido. The lady that left is Yayoi Matsunaga of the NOS, and the lovely girl who just disappeared into the kitchen is my girlfriend, Riho. That "thing" you encountered earlier was a night breed. It's a demon that likes to consume human souls and flesh. They also like to possess mortals, like yourselves to gain access to your souls. It depends on the breed. One thing is certain, they like human flesh best and are the result of many deaths. They are very violent creatures, and, for the most part, are soulless themselves. Some are mindless killers; others are well thought and very old. Regardless, I want you all to stay together. As a detective, I'd hate to see you in any morgue we have to investigate." I turned and grabbed my hat and coat. Riho walked out of the kitchen and followed me to the door. "I'd suggest you girls stay away from here." I opened the door and ushered them out, leaving as well. Riho and I went to the street and went towards the school.  
  
"So, where are we going, Mr. Shido?" Riho said looking at me.  
  
"We haven't been out in a while. Thought it'd be nice to see a movie." I said smiling and glancing at her, her face beaming.  
  
"What movie?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Was the only response I could come with. We continued walking to the theatre, when Riho stopped, her eyes on a tall skyscraper. I looked up it, scanning where at the top sat the breed. It looked menacingly at us, and then leapt across, running off. Riho looked at me, "I guess our date's cancelled?"  
  
"No, just postponed." I said, breaking into a run on the near empty streets, Riho catching up and keeping at my side.  
  
We chased it as it leapt from building to building for almost an hour. It kept going, and we chased it into the warehouse district. It took a turn into a warehouse and we stopped, looking at it. "So, are we going in?" Riho asked.  
  
"Only if you think you can catch up. If not, go find a phone and get Yayoi over here." I said, tossing off my hat and coat, then jumping onto the warehouse roof. Riho turned and ran off, I noticed, looking over my shoulder. I went into a breakneck speed and quickly caught up with the breed, as it leapt out of the warehouse and ran towards the docks, running on the walls and leaping from building to building. I pricked my finger, and the blood grouped into an orb, which I threw in the breed's path, the orb exploding and sending the blood all over, very little hitting the breed but slowing its path. My sword sprung forth from the cut and I sped up, making full use of my speed and closing the gap. The breed immediately turned around and swung its arm at me, spikes growing from it and snaking towards me. I jumped left and then bounded upwards, the tentacles smashing into the building, then arcing through the roof at me. I dodged a few of them, but one hit me full force in the chest, going straight through me. I sliced the arm, and hit the ground hard. Slowly getting up, I saw a burst of fire fly straight over me, making damn glad I hadn't got up fully. It slammed into the breed, causing it to recoil and divert attention from me. I threw my sword at it, impaling its head. It threw back its head and laughed. I looked straight at the girl who called herself Lita, and watched as she called down a lightning bolt on the sword, amplifying the shock the breed received. It turned and slammed it head against a wall, the sword being dislodged and going liquid, a sign of weakness and slithering down a grate… 


	3. 3rd Chapter

I awoke lying on a mat, bleeding, which I had grown somewhat used to. The wound in my chest had healed somewhat, and I was unclothed from the waist up. I sat up and noticed Lita and Riho were asleep, their heads resting on the table. Yayoi walked past the doorway, Guni flying next to her. I stood up and looked around. Serena had collapsed on a recliner nearby, a black cat with a curious design on her forehead lying in her lap. I caught a glance out the window and immediately took a few steps back. Right now, I was a bit weak, and the sun would burn more. Guni flew in and saw I was awake.  
  
"Hey, you're up!" Guni said, and flew over to me. I stepped out into the dining room and saw no one else there. Yayoi stepped out from behind, her hand feeling very warm against my arm. I turned around to face her. Guni flew off, knowing full well what I needed. Yayoi pulled her collar down, and my fangs slid out.  
  
"I guess now is as good a time as any." I said, then plunged them into her neck. Yayoi closed her eyes, letting out a small moan of pleasure. We hugged tightly, and after a few moments, I released her.  
  
"I thought a vampire's bite turned people." Lita said, standing behind us. Yayoi was still a bit woozy.  
  
"I'm immune to the bite. Has something to do with my former involvement with the breed, or something like that." Yayoi said, balancing herself against the table. "If I'd had known you were going to get hurt, I would've had Riho wait a day or two, Shido."  
  
Riho moved slightly at the mention of her name, and Lita walked over and grabbed some fresh coffee. "I take it you don't like coffee, Mr. Shido?"  
  
"It's not a matter of disliking it, but a matter my system not being able to handle it. It'd be nice to have some though, but I can't. Not without being sick at least." I said and sat down at the table. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Since last night. The breed got away, but it's probably not going to be doing anything for now." Yayoi took a sip of her coffee, and watched as Riho woke up. Guni flew in, carrying a fairy-sized cup of coffee. Riho moved her chair sluggishly and wrapped her arms around my neck, then went back to sleep. "Looks like she sleeps better knowing you're near, eh?"  
  
"Yeah." I wrapped my arms around her as well, and pulled her onto my lap, holding her protectively. "I guess she does." She hugged me tightly, as Yayoi walked out, gun in it's holster, and keys in hand.  
  
"I'm gonna go do some looking around. I do have a baby shower to buy gifts for." Yayoi said as she walked out the door, closing it silently behind her.  
  
I watched, holding Riho close, as Guni flew by. "I'm going back to our apartment. Its boring here." She said, then flew out the window. Riho began to stir, and slowly woke up. I slowly let go of her as she stood up. Lita was busy getting breakfast ready.  
  
"Morning Mr. Shido." Riho said, giving me kiss as she stood up. I smiled and stood up.  
  
"I'll go take a quick shower, need to wake up." I walked to the bathroom slowly, and shutting the door behind me.  
  
  
  
An hour later, and more refreshed, Riho and I were out on the streets and off to the movies. As we walked down the bustling street, Riho kept her arm around mine tightly, so as to not lose me in the crowds.  
  
"It's been almost four years since I was last in Tokyo, I've almost forgotten how busy it is here." She remarked quietly as we made our way to one of the smaller, and luckily, less populated theatres in the area. Making our way in, we looked at the listings of the movies. "Hey, it's showing here too!!" She smiled, pointing out the title of the movie we saw on our first date.  
  
"I wasn't really paying attention to it the first time, but how about we see it again?" I looked at her, a slight smile on my face. Beaming she hugged me around the midsection. My arm around her, we walked over to the box office, and I bought two tickets for the movie. We walked in and took our seats, waiting patiently for the movie to start. Riho snuggled up to me, hugging me tightly. I put an arm around her, looking at her, so peaceful. 'Like the dead…'I gulped, as Cain's voice became clearer. 'You will return to me in your own time. Don't deny it. Think of the times we spent together…' I put my hand to my head, closing my eyes and trying to get the voice out of my head. Riho looked at me, a worried look on her face. I shook my head. "Just a slight headache, it's alright." She slowly put her head back down, and I rested my head on hers, trying to push out Cain's words, and enjoy the time I had with Riho. Riho, who's schoolgirl crush had blossomed out into a mutual love for each other. My liking had grown from a subtle beginning, but was now fully acknowledged. I almost lost her once before…  
  
"Mr. Shido?" I opened my eyes, seeing Riho look straight up at me. "Something's wrong. You did this on our first date too. Please tell me what's on your mind. Something is wrong, or else you would be enjoying this time."  
  
"I… I'm sorry. It's just… Remember Cain?" Her eyes flew wide open. "Yeah, he's back. I don't know what he wants, but…"  
  
"This time, Mr. Shido, I'm not helpless though. But that's not what's worrying you is it?" The movie had ended a minute ago and, without my realization, I had yet again slept through the movie. "Your worried that I'm going to leave, aren't you? That I'm going to hate you because of this? As I said before, I get to be a part of your family. A few inconveniences aren't going to make me hate you. The world may change and go on without me, but I'm going to be spending it with you."  
  
"It's not you. Cain may make another appearance, and with this breed on the loose still, I'm not sure what exactly to do. I feel so lost, and yet, I must kill this breed before it takes another life." I stood up, Riho standing with me. She had a small smile on, her eyes half-open, but clearly she was sad. "We should probably get going. Yayoi might begin to worry." We made our way out of the theatre, and down the street… 


	4. 4th Chapter

After leaving the theatre, Riho and I walked slowly towards the apartment, taking as many detours as possible. The night air felt good, and we wanted to just spend some more time together. As we walked towards the park, we looked at the stars. The streets weren't as crowded now, and it was a clear starry night. A crescent, silvery gold in color hung in the sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a figure walk out of the alley of the street opposite us. A flash of blonde hair was the only real detail, but I knew that particular figure too well. Cain. Riho and I kept going, heading into the park. As soon as I thought he was gone, I stopped her behind a tree. "He's here. I just saw him before we entered the park."   
"Oh. I guess there's no avoiding him." She said eyes turned down.   
I hugged her and stepped out from the behind the tree. and right into the waiting presence of Cain. "Hello Shido. I've come to warn you; to offer you one last chance. The Golden Dawn will break soon. Where will you be? At my side, or in it's wake? I'd quit this charade of yours and just get it over with. All mortals die. What will you do when, or rather, if your NOS friend dies, hmmm? How will you find another one to feed off of? Or will you return after she dies?"   
"You stay away from her, Cain. I'm warning you." Cain laughed at this, disappearing into a shadow, as though he hadn't been there. Riho walked out from behind the tree.   
"I guess we'd better go make sure she's alright then. After all, Cain would hurt her. He nearly killed me, and I was lucky that you were there." I turned to face her, and we walked out of the park. A cold wind now blew, chilling to the heart. Riho clung tighter to me, as I hugged her tight against me. Coming towards us, a teen walked at a leisurely pace. He wore no coat, but was easily recognizable. He was pale, skinny and silent. The boy from the school, the one who had been staring at the moon, smiled as he walked by.   
  
We reached the apartment without further incident. Riho and I stormed into the apartment to find Yayoi standing there, holding a gun to my face. Her eyes were wide, as if in fear, as she lowered the gun slowly. Her eyes were wide, sweat beading down her face. "Yayoi, are you alright? Ms. Yayoi?" Riho walked over to Yayoi as I checked the room. I turned to face Riho as she cried out. Yayoi was leaning on her with her full weight, passed out. I walked briskly over to them and picked Yayoi up, laying her on the couch. At her neck were deep puncture wounds and I just now realized how pale she is.   
"Riho, go call an ambulance. Now!!" I commanded over my shoulder to her. She turned and grabbed the phone dialing the number to the hospital. She spouted out the situation very hurriedly to the lady on the other end, "Help, she's really pale and she needs help and hurry!!!" Riho was barely able to say the address with her quivering voice, that I walked over to the phone and grabbed it, explaining in full the situation to the EMT on the other end, "My friend, she was bitten by something. I don't know how it happened, but when me and my girlfriend, whom you just spoke to, got back from our date, my friend Yayoi Matsunaga was lying on the ground. She's really pale and lost a lot of blood, but the wound's closed up. We need an ambulance immediately." I proceeded to give the address to our apartment, and hung up.   
After the ambulance arrived, Riho went with Yayoi to the hospital. I put on my coat and went out the door. It had begun to rain, and the night was nearing one in the morning. I made my way to the park. There, I met a familiar group. They were combat ready, already transformed. I didn't know quite how they knew to be here, until Guni floated into view. "What are you doing here?" I asked, teeth clenched. My brow was shaking now; I hadn't wanted them to be here. They would get in the way, and Cain would figure out their ties to me. I was an endangerment to their lives, just by associating with them.   
"We want to help you fight the Breed," replied Serena, "We want to keep it from killing again." Her friends nodded in agreement. I looked at them and shook my head.   
I turned to walk away. Over my shoulder, I said to them, "The best way you can help, is by staying on your toes, and away from me and Guni. We're marked by someone more powerful than that Breed, and I'll be damned if one of you gets killed on account that you were trying to fight that thing with me." I left the park at a quick pace, heading down the street. Guni caught up to me, her face stern.   
"You could've been nicer to them. They're only trying to help," she said. "You were there when Riho made her choice. She nearly died because of her involvement with me. Cain knows whom I associate with. He struck home with Yayoi, and caused me to turn Riho. I don't want it happening again," I had my fists clenched in my pockets.   
"If they're with you, they would have a better chance of survival. You should realize that. Riho was caught away from you, not beside you." By the time Guni said this, I spotted black movement out of the corner of my eye. The Breed leapt at me, and for the first time since I'd gotten up, I felt a pain in my chest. I tossed the coat, flipping off the building as the Breed launched a bunch of dark tendrils at me. Guni flew up and away, trying to get a vantage point. I, on the other hand, understood now how to fight this one. I remembered back from an earlier case, as I ran up the side of a building with the Breed chasing me. I reached the roof, and jumped to the opposite side, creating my crimson blade. Landing, I watched as the Breed pulled itself fully onto the roof. It noticed my tactics, understanding somewhat, and condensed into a humanoid form. The boy. Pale, as though sunlight had never touched his body, because he couldn't let it. His eyes were red now, as opposed to the cold blue. He looked otherwise perfectly human and healthy. But now, he had an air of age around him, as though he weren't really a teenager. My eyes began to play tricks then, as the Breed shifted into the form of Riho, but not the real one though. Dressed in dark clothes, her hair was now a deep red. The Riho from the nightmares Cain had given me. I heard Cain speak to me then.   
"Yes, Shido, I think you may be right about this Breeds identity. You may be very well correct, or if my guess of what you think is wrong, which I sincerely doubt it is, then you are wrong as well. This Breed is of my body. It is connected to me mentally, and therefore shares my every strength and weakness. It also has all of a Breed's strengths. You have met your match. Surrender to me. I may yet forgive you for your past defiance."   
"Go back to Hell, Cain, and stay there this time!!" I tightened my grip on the sword and charged the Breed. It's form became an ooze, in human shape, and it's right arm swung up, morphing into a long blade. Our blades met, and it tossed me aside. I got up slowly, studying it. It swung it's left arm at me, and from across the rooftop it went from arm to a mass of tendrils, each armed with a deadly spike at it's tip. They split, becoming a black rain, and I jumped off the rooftop, diving to the street below. Guni slowed my fall, and I stood on the street, looking up as the massive Breed changed shape, becoming a demon slime that made it's way slowly down the side of the building. It's many tentacles secured hold of the building, and lashed out at the ground occasionally. "Guni, I need your power now. You keep going on about it, and now we need it." I didn't take my eyes off the Breed. Guni flew up higher, and began gathering energy, enough to destroy the thing. I shrugged off my blade, and began to gather my own vampiric energies, molding them into a form suitable to fight this thing. I'd only done this a few times, and this would weaken me severely, but it needed to be done. Footsteps and the noise of the beast faded. My sight became dark, violet in colour, with nothing hidden. I put my hand to my mouth, and bit open the main artery there. The blood flowed slowly, but picked up pace. It all gathered in my palm, forming an orb. I saw the various blasts of the elements hit the Breed, saw the chains of hearts attempt to bind it, and saw another force of power hit it. I released the orb, flinging it in such a manner that it flew up and above the Breed, scattering it's crimson jewels. "GUNI, NOW! DO IT NOW!" My voice was distant, but Guni was ready. She forced all the power she could into a single blow, forced it all at the Breed.   
The effects were instantaneous. The Breed screamed at the impact, shattering windows for miles around. More people came to watch, more than I had noticed even there. Many ran. Few stayed, and those few were witness to the greatest demon to land on their doorstep. The black ooze that had been the Breed was now gone. Cain floated in it's place, his own power spent keeping it under control. He showed no sign, but as I was linked to him, I knew we were now evenly matched. Cain floated up and away. 'We will meet again, Shido. I have lost my patience with you for the final time.' I watched as he disappeared through the wall, and out of my perception. I noticed for the first real time since I began my concentration of power, that the Sailor Scouts were here. Guni landed on my shoulder, as the scouts ran over to me.   
"We thought you could use some help. So, we came as fast as we could," said Lita. I blinked a couple of times, letting what she said register.   
"Thanks. You shouldn't be doing this though. Guni and I would've figured a way to keep the thing distracted." I checked my watch. "Dawn will break in a few hours. I gotta go sleep for the a while, regain my strength."   
"Sorry about Shido's lack of people skills at the moment. He's trying to talk, and control the need to feed at the same time." Guni sat on my head while saying this, yawning.   
"Oh, ok. Well, cya later then!" They waved and ran off. Likewise, I made began to walk back to the apartment. I grabbed my coat, which was half a block away, in an alley, and got home. Walking in, Guni flew off somewhere else, and I collapsed on the bed. 


End file.
